Who's That Girl?
by Relena's Glam Squad
Summary: Heero and Trowa regroup after the battle at Antarctica, and Trowa has some questions...


Who's that Girl?

by Relena's Glam Squad

* * *

"You two should get out of here, but there's only one carrier that we can spare," Noin said. "It's in the hangar. Use it to get away from here."

Trowa, piloting the Wing Gundam, angled a turn back towards the Antarctica base, leaving behind the blue jet and Tallgeese, and the oncoming OZ forces. Heavyarms dangled from Wing until they reached the outside of the small hangar. Heavyarms dropped to the ground, kicking up a cloud of snow.

Over the comm link, Trowa asked, "Do you want me to put Wing in the carrier?"

"No, just leave it," Heero replied.

"Roger."

Trowa landed Wing outside of the hangar while Heero navigated Heavyarms into the carrier that was conveniently waiting for them. Heero laid the Gundam down in the carrier cargo hold, opened the cockpit, and hopped out.

A bracing cold hit him. He shivered as he climbed down off Heavyarms and disembarked the carrier. He saw Trowa, more appropriately dressed, crossing the snow towards him. Heero glanced around, and saw a row of lockers against the wall. Hopeful, he jogged to the lockers and pulled one open. There was a heavy coat inside, though it didn't look very clean. Shrugging his shoulders, he grabbed the coat and threw it around his shoulders.

Trowa appeared at his side. "So who was that girl, anyway?"

Heero turned towards the other pilot, a scowl on his face.

"She… ah…"

"She's obviously someone pretty important, if she can commandeer her own jet. And she knew where to find you…" Trowa frowned. "You think she's really Zechs's sister?"

Heero lowered his eyes to the ground, trying to make sense of the information bomb Noin had dropped on them earlier.

 _That's impossible…_

"That would explain it," said Trowa.

"Explain what?" Heero asked, more aggressively than he intended.

"Why she's obsessed with tracking you down." Trowa cracked a smile. His humor didn't land with Heero.

"It doesn't make any sense," Heero muttered. "She couldn't have known…"

Trowa gave a careless shrug. "Makes sense to me. Who besides the sister of the famed Oz 'Lightning Count' would be reckless enough to fly a _jet_ in the middle of a mobile suit battle?" His smirk widened. "I mean… I'm kind of impressed."

Heero said nothing but continued to glower at his feet in the snow.

"She said something about Field Marshal Noventa's wife?" Heero wondered why Trowa was insistent on pressing the issue. "So she knew that you were tricked into killing him and the others…" Trowa paused and tapped his chin, his eyes going upward. "Where'd a girl like that get that kind of intel? Who do you think she's working for?"

"She's not working for anyone," Heero snapped, his temper reaching a boiling point. "I don't know what the hell her problem is, but she's a damn fool for just… just…" Heero turned away abruptly, balling his fists at his sides.

"What?" Trowa prodded.

But Heero had moved on to other thoughts.

"I should've killed her when I had the chance," he muttered darkly.

"Wait, what?" Trowa circled in front of him so that they were facing one another again. "You mean you tried to kill her? The Lightning Count's _sister_?"

Slowly, Heero lifted his eyes to the taller youth. "Yeah."

Trowa arched his one visible brow. "And you… failed?"

Heero tightened his fists. "I didn't fail. I stopped."

Trowa appeared to be suppressing a laugh. "What do you mean, you stopped?" Heero didn't answer. "Can't say I blame you," Trowa said after a beat. "She's cute. Not sure I could've done it, either."

"Irrelevant. She knows too much," Heero growled in response.

"That's true," Trowa said evenly. "And now we know she's related to your mortal enemy." The Heavyarms pilot tilted his head to one side. "That complicates things…"

Heero mumbled something unintelligible. Trowa to raised his eyebrows. Heero turned away from Trowa, heading toward the carrier.

"You're never _going_ to kill her, are you?" Trowa asked, halting Heero in his steps. Heero glanced over his shoulder at the other pilot, an unreadable expression on his face. Trowa's lips curved into a half-smile.

"Hn."

"You know," Trowa added, taking a step towards him. "I've learned that your silences speak volumes."

"No."

"No, what?"

"No, I'm never going to kill her," Heero mumbled and quickened his step towards the carrier. Trowa crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at Heero's retreating back. There certainly _was_ something special about this girl, and it amused Trowa greatly to know she had that kind of effect on Heero. Trowa turned away from the carrier and headed towards his Gundam, not comfortable with leaving it behind. He climbed in the cockpit, a grin still plastered on his face. It wasn't every day that someone stumped the impenetrable Heero Yuy.

* * *

A/N: The Glam Squad is together again! Drinks and writing and watching Gundam Wing.

-RGS


End file.
